


In the Heat of Summer

by OMSimJohnlocked



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caretaker Bucky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMSimJohnlocked/pseuds/OMSimJohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard a snippet of a conversation where somebody said “the next three days will be the hottest on record since 1939” and immediately my brain provided an image of my Brooklyn Boys, and I started thinking what they’d get up to…</p><p>"Once Steve Rogers started something, he was determined to finish, especially when that something was sucking his gorgeous boyfriend off."</p><p>Shameless smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to bang out something quick and dirty (HEH) to get back into writing. I had an idea a few weeks ago and I started working on it, but it’s a bit complex and will take some time (why did I decide to include time travel?!). In the meantime I just wanted to upload something because I love attention so kudos and comment if you will :)

Bucky walked into the shabby little apartment he shared with Steve, dripping with sweat and feeling exhausted. He’d been working down at the docks in the sweltering heat all day, and couldn’t wait to collapse in a chair, in a bed, or even on the floor.

“Stevie?” He called as he locked the door behind him, but there was no answer. “Stevie, hello?”

Suddenly the exhaustion was gone and his veins were pumping with adrenaline. Steve had so many health problems, so the heat would be harder on him than anyone. 

He ran to the other end of the apartment and bursted into the bedroom, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Steve’s naked body sprawled on their bed, staring out the window, chest rising and falling with ease.

“Jeez, Steve, why didn’t you answer me? You scared the life outta me” he said as he crossed the room and kneeled next to the bed. Though his tone was angry, he swept his hand over his boyfriend’s forehead and pushed his hair back in a loving gesture. Steve took a deep breath and turned his gaze on Bucky.

“Sorry, Buck. I was day dreamin’.” Steve said, “‘t’s so hot.” His face was flushed and he looked really out of it.

“I know, it’s okay,” Bucky replied. “Wait here a minute” he said as he stepped out of the room. 

He returned a few minutes later with some wet towels and draped one over Steve’s forehead, tucked one under his neck, and began wiping another over his limbs and torso. 

“Ahh, feels amazing” Steve sighed. He was looking much better, definitely more aware, so Bucky started using the towel on himself to cool down. He stripped off his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed beside Steve.

“Hi,” he said to Steve, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Steve smiled and turned on his side to get closer to him. “You feelin’ better, Stevie?” 

“Yeah, Buck.” He laced his fingers between Bucky’s and pressed a kiss to them, looking right in Bucky’s eyes. “You’re always takin’ care of me. Time I do somethin’ for you,” he said with a smirk. Bucky’s eyebrows rose and a smile spread across his face.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” He asked. In lieu of replying, Steve slid his hand over Bucky’s cock and started rubbing it. Bucky groaned. He thought it was too hot for sex, but the adrenaline from earlier and his trick with the wet towels fixed that.

Bucky was hard now, and Steve sat up to slide his underwear down his legs and discarded them on the floor. He settled on his knees between Bucky’s legs and leaned forward to take his dick in his mouth. 

“Wait a minute, Stevie, are you sure you wanna do this now? With the heat?” Instead of answering, Steve continued. Once Steve Rogers started something, he was determined to finish, especially when that something was sucking his gorgeous boyfriend off.

He took the head into his mouth and started swirling his tongue, one hand gripping the base of Bucky’s cock and the other wrapped around his hip. 

Bucky groaned. Steve’s mouth was so hot and wet around his cock, and it was wonderful. He propped his head up on a pillow so he could watch Steve’s pretty head bobbing up and down on his cock, stopping at the top to swirl his tongue around, and then taking it into his mouth once more. 

He worked his way up to taking all of Bucky into his mouth, and once his lips were wrapped around the base of his boyfriend’s cock, he looked up through those long eyelashes into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky felt electric.

“Ohh, Steve…” Bucky groaned, too blissed out to string together more than two words. Steve continued working Bucky’s dick. He pulled up and started sucking hard on the head, and used his free hand to fondle Bucky’s balls. He felt them tighten and pulled off just in time for Bucky to spurt his come across Steve’s pretty face. Steve rubbed his hand along his side, coaxing him through the waves of his orgasm.

“Mmm, Steve, you’re incredible, you know that?” Bucky said as Steve sat up and grabbed one of the wet towels, no longer cool, and started cleaning off his face. Bucky saw Steve’s hard on and he wanted to return the favor, but the heat and his orgasm took a lot out of him. “C’mere” he said, and pulled Steve back down on the bed beside him.

Bucky turned to face Steve, tucking one arm behind his head and running his other hand down Steve’s torso. He leaned forward to kiss Steve, and they made out while Bucky lazily jerked him off. Steve came pretty quickly, sucking Bucky always got him really worked up, and Bucky reached back to grab another towel and tossed it to Steve. 

Steve wiped them off and Bucky nodded off beside him before he finished. Steve dropped the towel over the edge of the bed and curled into his boyfriend’s body. He placed a gentle kiss on Bucky’s head and tucked his own head into Bucky's chest. He could feel Bucky’s heart beating, and synced his breathing to Bucky's. It wasn’t long until he drifted off to sleep. It was still hot in their tiny bedroom, but some things were worth dealing with the heat.


End file.
